Brown Eyed Girl
by killingdolly
Summary: One-Shot. Lindo."Tenia dieciséis cuando la conocí, a mi chica, mi chica de ojos marrones, y despues de diez años que tarde, la volveria a ver" Basada en la canción de Van Morrison con el mismo nombre.


**Crepusculo No es mio.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Brown Eyed Girl**

**Song-** Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison.

_Tú, mi chica de ojos marrones.__  
__Lo que sea que pasó__  
__hasta el martes y tan lentamente__  
__bajando a la vieja mina con__  
__una radio transistor.__  
__De pie a la luz del sol riendo__  
__escondido tras una pared de arcoíris,__  
__resbalando y deslizándome__  
__a lo largo de la cascada__  
__contigo, mi chica de ojos marrones,__  
__Tú, mi chica de ojos marrones_

Tenia dieciséis cuando la conocí, a mi chica, mi chica de ojos marrones, adoraba sus ojos marrones, no importara si ella digiera que eran aburridos y simples, tal vez lo eran, excepto para mi, tal vez porque de ella estaba enamorado, no lo sé, pero me mostraban su interior, su alma, su corazón, sus sentimientos, nunca supe interpretar sus gestos o manías, me tomaba por sorpresa, pero solo bastaba ver sus ojos.

_Estábamos en el bosque, en nuestro prado, un lugar sagrado para ambos._

_-Para, Edward, para, me rindo, me rindo- dijo entre risas, deje de hacerle cosquillas y me eche sobre ella, sonriendo, viéndola, solo viéndola._

_-Bueno, que me hayas atacado con cosquillas, y que me rindiera, no significa que ahora piense que mis ojos son lindos-_

_-Bella, te he dicho millones de veces esto, tus ojos no son lindos, son hermosos, magníficos, como tú, de hecho, no creo que haiga algo con que compararte, eres demasiado –_

_-Te amo- susurro._

_-Te amo- volví a decirle, antes de basarla apasionadamente._

Pero cuando cumplí Dieciocho, tuve que seguir con mi camino, ella apenas tenía dieciséis, estaba a un mes de los diecisiete, pero me tuve que ir, tuvimos que seguir con nuestros caminos, tenía que ir a la universidad, y ella tenía que terminar el instituto, me iba a Phoenix, donde había más oportunidades, iba a trabajar duro, pues mi familia no era la más rica, tenía que trabajar para pagar la Universidad, estudiaría medicina, y Forks, no era un lugar muy adecuado, no quería dejarla, pero tuvo que ser así, tuvimos que seguir nuestros caminos.

_-Aun no puedo creer que te vayas- sollozo._

_-Yo tampoco, pero tiene que ser así- ella se encogió, y se escondió en mi pecho, espero no oiga mi corazón romperse en pedazos._

_-Hey, pero volveré por ti- _

_-¿Cuándo?- pregunto esperanzada, viéndome a los ojos. Entonces supe, que no quería atarla, no quería dañarla, la amaba demasiado para eso._

_-No lo sé- murmure_

_-Escucha Bella, mírame a ojos- la tome por la barbilla para que me mirara._

_-Bella, no sé cuando volveré, tal vez mañana, tal vez en diez años, o en veinte…_

_-Te esperare- dijo de repente._

_-No, No lo hagas Bella, no me esperes-_

_-¿… Ya no me quieres…?- pregunto tartamudeando un poco. Simplemente esa pregunta fue estúpida._

_-Te amo, eso que te quede bien claro, Te amo, pero no quiero atarte, en ese tiempo que yo no este, tu puedes conocer a tu verdadero amor, puede que no sea yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amo, Te amo Isabella, Con todo mi corazón, y cada segundo, voy a pensar en ti, cada segundo te añorare, Te amo tanto que mi corazón se vuelve loco, ¿No lo sientes? Te amo tanto, que pienso que moriré, es por eso, que te dejo libre, porque te amo, y lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz-_

_Solo asintió, y yo solo la bese, nuestro beso, porque sabía, que aun seguía siendo mi chica, mi chica de ojos marrones._

315360000 Segundos, 3155692510 Minutos, 52594875240 Horas, 3653 Días, 120 meses, 520 semanas, diez años.

Diez años tarde para cumplir mi promesa, pero la cumpliría, costara lo que costara, siempre pensé en ella, imaginándome ahora, como estaría ella, nunca ame a otra mujer más que ella, a pesar, de que en esos diez años, no hubo ni cartas, no correos, nada, no quería que se sintiera atada, no le di mi dirección, no quería atarla hacia a mí, pero yo no podía evitar atarme hacia ella, y ahí estaba yo, En Forks.

Marque el teléfono que me dictaron hace rato. Tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos de que había llegado, y marque su número, me lo sabía de memoria, pero como tal, era de la casa de sus padres, pero ellos me dieron el de la casa Bella amablemente, nunca estuve más agradecido de que aun viviera en Forks, pero aun así, la iría a buscar al otro lado del mundo.

-¿Hola?-contesto con su melodiosa voz, mi corazón latió a un mas, recordaba su voz, por supuesto que la recordaba, pero escucharla, era absolutamente mejor.

-¿Hola?-Volvió a repetir.

-Hola- dije claro, se escucho un jadeo.

-¿Bella?-pregunte, preocupado, pudo haberse caído o algo, a veces _mi_ Bella, puede ser tan torpe.

-¿Edward?- dijo con voz fuerte, alarmada.

-Necesito Verte, ahora- dije, quería verla, saber que paso con su vida, si aun tengo oportunidad.

-¿En el Prado-casi fue una afirmación.

-Si-

-Estaré ahí en Diez minutos- dijo antes de colgar. En diez minutos, en diez minutos la vería, suspire.

_Es duro encontrar mi camino__  
__ahora que estoy a mi suerte.__  
__precisamente te vi el otro día,__  
__¡Caramba, cómo has crecido,__  
__vacía mi memoria de todo aquello, Señor,__  
__algunas veces me supera pensar en__  
__hacer el amor en la hierba verde__  
__detrás del estadio__  
__contigo, mi chica de los ojos marrones__  
__Tú, mi chica de los ojos marrones._

Estaba en medio de aquel prado, donde compartí tanto con ella, aun recuerdo cuando nos tumbábamos sobre la hierba y traía mi guitarra, e inventábamos canciones de amor tontas, y melodías sin sentido, que solo nosotros sabíamos, y que nunca nos atreveríamos a compartir.

No sabía si era tarde o temprano, no tenia reloj, a decir verdad nunca traía reloj, me hacia recordarla, recordarme _"¿Cuánto espero, para volver a verla?",_ y solo no los usaba, dolía demasiado.

Pero me pregunte ¿Y si se había arrepentido? ¿Si no quería volver a verme o incluso hablarme? O ¿si le ha pasado algo en el camino?.... todas mis preguntas se esfumaron cuando la vi.

Decir, que estaba linda era poco, era la más bella mujer que había alguna vez visto, siempre había sido la más bella mujer, paso de mi chica, a mi mujer, era más alta, sus curvas se notaban aun mas, podría decir más, pero no podría describir cada parte, sin pensar algo lujurioso, si había tenido sexo varias veces, pero nunca las desee, simplemente me imaginaba que algún día seria ella, seria Bella.

Sin decir más, se abalanzo a mis brazos, y yo la tome gustosamente, sentía sus lagrimas caer sobre mi camisa.

Y sin más, la separe, lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y plantarle un beso.

Fue apasionado, suave, delicioso.

Pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, y a duras penas la solté, me miro perpleja.

Fue ahí, cuando el interruptor de mi cerebro hizo "clic", lo más probable es que tenga novio, o algo así, incluso peor, probablemente tiene un esposo, e hijos, pero no podía reprenderle nada, la había dejado libre, lo correcto sería decir "si ella era feliz, yo seré feliz" pero no seré, si no, que me iré, me iría para que ella fuera feliz.

-Yo, lo siento, tu probablemente tengas a alguien, yo…- empecé a disculparme, aunque no lo sentía, si se iba ir con otro, necesitaba al menos un beso de ella.

Pero puso su frágil y suave dedo sobre mis labios, y me callo.

-No hay nadie, hubo algunos chicos antes, y todo eso, pero simplemente no eran tu- dijo sonrojada.

Sonreí como un idiota.

-Cumpliste tu Promesa- dijo.

-Dije que la cumpliría, no sabía cuando ni donde, pero la cumpliría- dije sonriente, seguro.

-Me dijiste que no te esperara, pero no pude hacerlo, siempre te espere- sonrió.

-Siempre contra las reglas- dije inclinándome hacia ella.

-Siempre Contigo- dijo, antes de besarme suavemente.

Hasta que de nuevo la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

-Siempre fuiste mi chica, mi preciosa chica- le dije sonriente.

-Solo me dices preciosa, porque ahora tengo senos- bromeo.

-Te aseguro que amo todo sobre ti- le asegure.

-Te aseguro lo mismo- rio.

-Te amo, Mi chica de Ojos Marrones- sonreí ante volver a decirle su apodo.

-Ughhh, aun no entiendo como te siguen gustando el color de mis ojos- farfullo.

-Son simples- dijo.

-Son Hermosos- la contradecid.

-¿Por qué en vez de pelear sobre el color de mis ojos, porque no me besas?- dijo inclinándose hacia mí.

-Está bien- me rendí.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo optimista.

-Ni creas, Siempre serás _Mi Chica de Ojos Marrones_- y la bese antes de que digiera alguna otra cosa.

Y no fueron solo besos lo que paso.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, Aquí esta Otro One-Shot, originalmente, cuando escuche esta canción, de uno de mis ídolos, Van Morrison, se trataría de solo un romance de verano y no terminarían juntos, pero, no quería poner algo tan depresivo, asi que mejor les di un mejor final, me gusto mucho como quedo, espero que a ustedes también!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
